Mściciel
by Siean Riley
Summary: Niespokojna londyńska wiosna. DI Lestrade musi odkryć, kto wziął prawo w swoje ręce. Czas wydarzeń - daleko po TRF.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

**Od autora:** _Upał nie sprzyja wenie. Upał nie sprzyja nawet korekcie. Ale, tak czy inaczej, coś się zrobiło… _

_Podziękowania dla Arianki, która mnie pogania, by to w ogóle publikować, Amigi, Filigranki i Myszyny – które uznały, że to warto pokazać i które zadbały, by się to nadawało do przeczytania… _

* * *

**Mściciel**

* * *

Jak każda większa instytucja z tradycjami, Scotland Yard miał, oprócz oficjalnych procedur, także nieoficjalne zwyczaje, w myśl których konkretni pracownicy dostawali określone typy zadań. Wiadomo było, że kto inny poprowadzi sprawę prostego morderstwa w afekcie, gdzie sprawca łka nad ciałem ofiary i ze łzami w oczach spowiada się z każdego gestu poprzedzającego zabójstwo, a komuś innemu każą mozolnie wyjaśniać, czyj szkielet znalazła w kanale grupka nastolatków, mieszkająca w dzielnicy, gdzie rozmowę z policją uważa się za ujmę na honorze.

Detektyw inspektor Gregory Lestrade przywykł już do tego, że cieszył się w swojej pracy renomą specjalisty od niemożliwości. Oznaczało to między innymi, że niejako automatycznie były mu zlecane skomplikowane sprawy, zwykle wymagające kontaktu z niezbyt przychylnie nastawionymi mediami, w których szansa na pozytywne zakończenie była znacznie mniejsza od szansy spektakularnej porażki. Inaczej mówiąc, dostawał takie zadania, gdzie musiał nie tylko znaleźć rozwiązanie i w miarę możliwości postawić sprawcę przed sądem, ale i zrobić to dostatecznie szybko, by uratować przed medialną nagonką Scotland Yard, który – jak każda instytucja – nie lubił krytycznych artykułów.

Do takich należało zadanie, jakie akurat dostał, a – na nieszczęście inspektora – media dowiedziały się o przypadku, zanim dokumenty znalazły się na jego biurku. Właściwie to cała historia zaczęła się od pytań pewnego redaktora tabloidu.

Człowiek ten nudził się w pracy dostatecznie, by wysmażyć artykuł o tajemniczym zabójstwie gdzieś w okolicach Soho. Zrobił to wbrew zdaniu badającego je podinspektora, który w tej sprawie nie widział nic niezwykłego. Londyn liczył sobie ponad osiem milionów mieszkańców, rodowitych Anglików i przybyszy ze wszystkich pięciu kontynentów. Statystycznie więc było pewne, że któregoś z nich zawiedzie kiedyś umiejętność werbalnego wyrażenia uczuć i zamiast gadać, przejdzie do rękoczynów, także z użyciem rozmaitych narzędzi perswazji. Pobicie przy użyciu takiego narzędzia było właśnie, co nie podlegało wątpliwości, przyczyną śmierci człowieka znalezionego w zaułku. Wiadomo było, kto zginął, jak zginął, a odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego zginął, sprowadzała się zdaniem policji do ustalenia, z kim denat bawił się tamtego wieczora i kto mógł żywić do niego dosyć urazy, by zatłuc go na śmierć. Ewentualnie, kto widział jakichś rozrabiaków w tamtej okolicy, bo doświadczony podinspektor dopuszczał też możliwość, że miał do czynienia z pechowcem, który znalazł się w złym miejscu o złej porze. Oczywiście podzielił się tą myślą z redaktorem, który jednak nie miał zamiaru przytaczać tego zdroworozsądkowego wyjaśnienia. Utrzymane w krwistej tonacji zdjęcia zmasakrowanego ciała dobrze wyglądały w druku, a tajemniczy mord brzmiał znacznie bardziej interesująco.

Interesująco zrobiło się też na komendzie, gdy jeden z podwładnych podinspektora, niejaki Hopkins, poszukał danych o odciskach palców zmarłego. Nie spodziewał się bowiem, że komputer wskaże mu inne zabójstwo, którego ofiarą była kobieta, zgwałcona i pobita na śmierć. Odcisk palca zmarłego z Soho był jedynym śladem wskazującym, kim mógł być jej oprawca.

Podinspektor pokiwał głową, pochwalił zdawkowo pracownika i zlecił mu sprawdzenie, czy dwójka zmarłych znała się, zanim zostali pozycjami w policyjnych statystykach. Londyńska wiosna nie należała do najspokojniejszych, wciąż przybywały nowe sprawy, którymi powinien się zająć, więc nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać alibi w kręgu znajomych kobiety, póki nie będzie miał pewności, kogo powinien o nie zapytać.

Hopkins sumiennie wywiązał się z zadania. Najpierw poinformował przełożonego, że nikt, kto znał kobietę, nie znał mężczyzny, a potem zabrał się za dalsze szperanie w aktach. Był młody, ambitny i właśnie pokłócił się z dziewczyną, więc miał wszelkie powody, by siedzieć po godzinach. Pracowity piątkowy wieczór i weekend zaowocowały plikiem teczek, które w poniedziałek ułożył w dwa zgrabne stosiki na biurku szefa. Przyczyną śmierci kobiet była przemoc na tle seksualnym, a Scotland Yard nie wykrył jej sprawców, zanim nie zostali oni zabici. Co więcej, nie udało się wykryć, kto zabijał.

Taka zbieżność, a raczej myśl o tym, jak mogłyby wyglądać nagłówki gazet, gdyby to dotarło do dziennikarskich uszu, podniosła włosy na głowie podinspektora. Zgodnie więc z nieformalnymi zasadami obowiązującymi w każdej większej instytucji, pospiesznie znalazł kogoś, kto w razie kłopotów trafiłby zamiast niego na pierwsze strony tabloidów. Akta spraw wylądowały na biurku detektywa inspektora Lestrade'a.

Greg Lestrade, ujrzawszy ten zgrabny stosik teczek, nie miał wątpliwości, czemu, czy też raczej komu je zawdzięcza. Sobie. Mógł winić tylko siebie, za dawną ustępliwość i naiwną wiarę w zwycięstwo sprawiedliwości. Od chwili, gdy w desperacji poszukał pomocy poza procedurami, minęło sporo czasu i jeszcze więcej kłopotów, ale wiara w sprawiedliwość przetrwała w nim nadal, ustępstwa zaś, cóż… były konieczne, by przetrwać co poniektóre śledztwa. Wiedział też, że swoją wewnątrzwydziałową opinię specjalisty od spraw nie do rozwiązania zawdzięczał pewnemu detektywowi i był świadomy, że jest nieformalnie wydelegowany przez Scotland Yard do utrzymywania kontaktów z tymże detektywem.

Nie, żeby Greg miał coś przeciwko temu. Uważał Sherlocka Holmesa za przyjaciela, z wzajemnością, o ile wiedział, i ta przyjaźń pozwalała mu przetrwać współpracę z detektywem-konsultantem. Bo choć było coś fascynującego w sposobie, w jaki Sherlock rozwiązywał kolejne sprawy, w słowach wyrzucanych z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, w ciągach myślowych, w błyskawicznych obserwacjach i skojarzeniach, to jednak Holmes był wyjątkowo irytujący. Lestrade wolał nie myśleć, jak zareagowaliby niektórzy jego koledzy, stając oko w oko z człowiekiem, który w kilkanaście sekund znał ich najwstydliwsze sekrety, i nie wahał się ich publicznie ujawnić przy najmniejszej prowokacji. Co zazwyczaj oznaczało pierwszą wymianę zdań na temat aktualnej sprawy. Wprawdzie już od dłuższego czasu Holmes zjawiał się w towarzystwie wojskowego lekarza, weterana z Afganistanu, który swoją odporność na stres wykorzystywał, służąc detektywowi za mediatora, moderatora dyskusji i specjalistę od kontaktów międzyludzkich, jednak John Watson nie był wszechobecny, za to konflikty – nieuchronne. Zdaniem inspektora bezpieczniej i zdrowiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, z Londynem włącznie było, żeby Sherlock Holmes obcował tylko z wybranymi, znającymi jego osobowość, pracownikami Scotland Yardu. Zwłaszcza, że poznali się już wszyscy na tyle dobrze, by wzajemne obelgi i kąśliwe komentarze zasadniczo sprowadzić do roli rytualnych ozdobników rzeczowej poza tym dyskusji.

Co by jednak nie sądzili jego koledzy, inspektor Lestrade nie był jedynie pośrednikiem w kontaktach Scotland Yardu z uciążliwym towarzysko i niewątpliwie genialnym detektywem konsultantem. Zebrał wokół siebie dobry zespół, ludzi, którzy łączyli upór z ciekawością i tą swoistą zawziętością, która nakazywała im po raz kolejny analizować zebrane ślady w nadziei, że któryś z nich wskaże im dalszą drogę. Dopiero wtedy, gdy procedury zawodziły, śledztwo docierało do przysłowiowej „ściany", a całej sprawie groziło utknięcie pod etykietką „nierozwiązane", Lestrade sięgał po telefon. Jego współpracownicy przyjmowali to bez zachwytów. Nie dziwiło go to. Wiedział, że szukanie pomocy u Sherlocka Holmesa uważali za przyznanie się do klęski, zaś sposób bycia detektywa tylko podkreślał ich porażkę. Ale postawiony przed wyborem pomiędzy gorzką satysfakcją z zakończenia kolejnej sprawy, a pogodzeniem się z bezradnością wobec zbrodni, Lestrade zawsze wolał to pierwsze. Nie wytykał też pracownikom ich niechęci, bo wiedział, że ma ona to samo źródło – przykrą świadomość, że okazali się nie dość bystrzy, by samodzielnie poradzić sobie z przestępcą.

Tym razem jednak sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Jeszcze zanim zdecydowali, w którą stronę wykonać pierwszy ruch – czy ponownie przesłuchiwać rodziny zmarłych, czy szukać wśród ich znajomych, ktoś zadzwonił do prasy i inspektor miał tylko tyle czasu na przygotowanie się do konferencji, by nie mylić się w datach i nazwiskach ofiar.

Dziennikarze nie zamierzali go oszczędzać. Kiedy Lestrade zreferował, co wie policja, posypały się pytania.

- Dlaczego dopiero teraz to wykryto?

Lestrade odchrząknął.

- Jak państwo zauważyli, te zbrodnie miały miejsce w przeciągu ostatnich sześciu lat. Odstęp czasowy był zbyt duży, by dostrzec korelację.

- Czy to znaczy, że korelacja nie istnieje?

- Nie wykluczamy takiej możliwości – odpowiedział Greg, modląc się jednocześnie w duchu, by odezwały się telefony dziennikarzy. Ale panowała cisza. Więc albo trafił, albo…

- Co ma zamiar zrobić policja?

- Ze względów operacyjnych nie możemy tego powiedzieć.

- Inspektorze, jeśli to nie jest przypadek, czy mamy do czynienia z seryjnym zabójcą?

- Nie możemy tego wykluczyć… - Lestrade zawiesił głos, znów podświadomie oczekując serii sygnałów.

Znowu cisza.

Donovan chyba zorientowała się, na co inspektor czeka, bo oznajmiła, że jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie i kończą konferencję.

- Inspektorze… - odezwał się szpakowaty mężczyzna. – Czy chce pan coś przekazać widzom?

Lestrade odetchnął i podniósł się zza stołu.

- Owszem, chcę. Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy te śmierci są ze sobą powiązane inaczej, niż tylko parami oprawców i ofiar. Być może tak. Być może po mieście krąży samozwańczy mściciel… - Inspektor usłyszał za sobą syknięcie Sally i zauważył nagłe ożywienie dziennikarzy, ale było już za późno. Sprawa właśnie dostała bulwarowy przydomek. – Powtarzam, to tylko możliwość. Ale jeśli tak, to ma on jasne kryteria. Więc chcę ostrzec wszystkich mężczyzn, którzy uważają, że w przemocy wobec kobiet nie ma nic złego, by przemyśleli swoje postępowanie, nim staną się kolejnym celem.

- Inspektorze, czy policja spodziewa się dalszych ofiar?! – krzyknął któryś z dziennikarzy.

- Nie możemy tego wykluczyć. – Greg opadł ciężko na krzesło.

Gdy wreszcie ostatni dziennikarze wyszli, Lestrade sprawdził telefon.

- Co jest, szefie? – zainteresowała się Donovan.

- Sprawdzam, czy nie włączyłaś przez przypadek zagłuszania – odparł.

- Nie. A czemu pytasz?

- Bo się spodziewałem… Wiesz czego.

- Tak – sierżant przewróciła oczyma.

Wiedziała. Jeden SMS, zwykle o złośliwej treści, przychodzący w tym samym czasie na wszystkie telefony dziennikarzy, był ulubionym komentarzem Sherlocka Holmesa do sytuacji. Ale albo detektyw nie oglądał konferencji, albo sprawa go nie zainteresowała, bo telefony milczały.

- Chcesz go poprosić, by się przyłączył?

- A mamy inne wyjście?

Donovan prychnęła, wyrażając w ten sposób swoją opinię zarówno o detektywie, jak i o przełożonych Lestrade'a, którzy już niebawem zaczną na niego naciskać, by przedstawił wyniki śledztwa. To było nieuniknione. Sprawiedliwość sprawiedliwością, ale najbardziej liczyły się statystyki, a dodatkowo nieostrożna wypowiedź inspektora mogła dać początek nie tyle zwykłej burzy, co prawdziwemu sztormowi. Sierżant mogła od ręki wyliczyć co najmniej cztery powody, dla których Scotland Yard stanie się celem ataków. Potrzebowali rezultatów i to szybko.

CDN.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od autora: **__Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze._

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

Ściągnięcie detektywa do Yardu okazało się proste. Najwidoczniej miał chwilowy zastój w prywatnych sprawach, bo potraktował wizytę Lestrade'a jak nieoczekiwany prezent od losu. Jeśli jednak ktoś z wydziału wyłamywał się z ogólnego niechętnego nastawienia i uważał, że szukanie pomocy u Holmesa było dobrym pomysłem, po godzinie musiał zmienić zdanie.

Sherlock przeszedł przez biuro jak burza. Gdy zapoznał się z pierwszymi aktami, uznał sprawę za banalną i niemal zrezygnował, a w każdym razie dał wyraz swemu rozczarowaniu w wyjątkowo kąśliwych uwagach, które doprowadziły sierżant Donovan do stanu wrzenia. Ich wzajemna pyskówka trwała ponad kwadrans, a Lestrade i Watson tylko dlatego jej nie przerwali, że jednocześnie Holmes podsumowywał kolejne sprawy. Sally chyba też to dostrzegła, bo zamiast rozkręcać dalej kłótnię, umilkła nagle i ustawiła przed detektywem chwiejny stosik akt. Potem Sherlock tylko wyrzucił za drzwi dwóch innych dochodzeniowców, obraził jeszcze jednego z kolegów Sally, bezceremonialnie zagarnął zajmowane przez niego biurko i rozgonił pół wydziału w poszukiwaniu akt innych, już zakończonych spraw. Wreszcie rozłożył dokumenty na zaanektowanym miejscu i nieoczekiwanie uspokoił się, a w biurze zapanowała trwożliwa cisza. Sherlock przeglądał intensywnie teczki, co chwila odrywając się od wyników analiz, opracowań czy fotografii, by sprawdzać coś w Internecie czy pisać w zawrotnym tempie SMS-y. Wydawał się tak skoncentrowany, że obserwująca go sierżant podejrzewała, iż dostrzegłby pożar dopiero wtedy, gdyby zapaliły się trzymane w ręku papiery, a i to tylko dlatego, że utrudniłoby mu to czytanie. Inne kataklizmy byłyby zapewne zignorowane, jako nieistotne zakłócenia.

Jego przyjaciel i współpracownik, doktor Watson, przeczekał cierpliwie całe zamieszanie, od czasu do czasu tylko blokując dostęp do detektywa co bardziej zdenerwowanym pracownikom Yardu. Kiedy już zapanował względny spokój, lekarz ulokował się obok biurka i leniwie wertował odrzucone przez detektywa teczki, póki nie zjawiła się stażystka z kolejną porcją akt. Wtedy poderwał się i pomógł jej ułożyć je na wolnym krześle, posyłając przy tym dziewczynie porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i nieznacznym ruchem głowy wskazała na korytarz. Donovan dostrzegła te manewry, ale nie zareagowała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że słodki wygląd troskliwego misia jest mylący, bo John był w równej mierze lekarzem, co komandosem, ale i tak darzyła tego niewysokiego doktora o wiecznie zafrasowanej minie mimowolną sympatią. Może było tak dlatego, że i na nią działał jego ciepły urok, a może dlatego, że lekarz w obecności Holmesa stanowił ostoję normalności. Wiedziała też, że John bezczelnie wykorzystuje swoje zalety, żołnierskim zwyczajem flirtując, z kim tylko się dało, ale nie interweniowała. Stażystka miała się sama przekonać, że mimo sympatycznego usposobienia doktor ma jasno sprecyzowane priorytety. Z tego, co Donovan wiedziała, żadnej dziewczynie nie udało się go zatrzymać na dłużej. Nawet najlepsza randka szła w niepamięć, jeśli tylko Holmes potrzebował pomocy przyjaciela.

Na razie jednak detektyw siedział zakopany po nos w papierach, szukając czegoś, o czym tylko on sam wiedział, czym jest, a Donovan mogła zająć się czymś innym. Zespół Lestrade'a miał więcej niż jedno dochodzenie na głowie i każda chwila była cenna.

x x x

Greg Lestrade miał sporo siwych włosów. Gdyby ktoś go o nie zapytał, może i dowiedziałby się, że inspektor szpakowatą fryzurę zawdzięcza w równej mierze kłopotom domowym, co i zawodowym. On jeden tylko wiedział, czy więcej siwizny przysporzyła mu żona, nie mogąca się pogodzić z nienormowanym czasem pracy w Scotland Yardzie, czy raczej niesforny przyjaciel, detektyw o trudnym charakterze. Sierżant Donovan, kierując się własnymi doświadczeniami, stawiała po cichu na Holmesa.

Wyglądało na to, że i to konkretne dochodzenie, sprawa Mściciela, jak rzecz jasna ochrzciły ją brukowce, doda siwizny na skroniach Lestrade'a. Artykuły w tabloidach mnożyły się, jakby to była nie wiosna, a pełnia sezonu ogórkowego, przełożeni zaczynali się denerwować, a na domiar złego wydawało się, że również Sherlock Holmes stanął przed tą samą „ścianą", co pracownicy Scotland Yardu. Choć on tego nie nazywał „ścianą". Twierdził tylko, że musi zebrać jeszcze trochę danych i dalej przekopywał akta już zakończonych śledztw.

Taki zastój trwał wprawdzie tylko trzy dni, ale i tak, zdaniem Donovan, było to o co najmniej dwa dni za długo. Lestrade zgadzał się z nią, więc wiadomość o zamordowanej kobiecie powitał zarazem ze złością i z ulgą. Złością, bo okoliczności znalezienia ciała pasowały do poprzednich zbrodni i miał w perspektywie kolejne wyjaśnianie, czemu jeszcze nie schwytano zabójcy, a z ulgą, bo Holmes, na wieść o znalezieniu ciała, dosłownie wyleciał z Yardu, wyjątkowo jadąc na miejsce zbrodni razem z ekipą dochodzeniową. Detektyw był tak zadowolony z kolejnego wydarzenia, że ku zdumieniu inspektora, nawet nie obrażał Andersona.

To nieoczekiwane zawieszenie broni nie trwało jednak długo. Następnego dnia Lestrade, po kolejnej nudnej i bezowocnej naradzie, pojechał do Bart's, gdzie przewieziono ciało ofiary. Holmes miał tam być, sprawdzać wyniki jakichś wymyślonych przez siebie testów, więc inspektor liczył, że detektywowi udało się już czegoś doszukać.

Że sytuacja jest nie w porządku, Greg wiedział już w prowadzącym do laboratorium korytarzu. Mina sierżant Donovan, stojącej przy drzwiach niczym żołnierz na warcie i za wszelką cenę usiłującej zachować spokój, wystarczyła, by się domyślił, co się w środku dzieje.

Sherlock Holmes był wściekły.

- Czym wysmażyłeś sobie te resztki paćki, które udają twoje komórki mózgowe?! – syczał wściekle, z twarzą o cale od twarzy Andersona.

- Nie obrażaj mnie, świrze! – warczał technik.

- Może więc mi wyjaśnisz, jakim sposobem zapomniałeś, jak się obchodzić z próbkami?

- Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć, psycholu!

Lestrade rozejrzał się szybko, ale w laboratorium oprócz rozwścieczonego detektywa i Andersona była tylko przestraszona Molly Hooper. Poniewczasie inspektor przypomniał sobie, że Watson dzień wcześniej otrzymał pilną wiadomość od siostry i wyjechał. Sytuacja była więc bardziej niż zła. Holmes przesuwał granice swojej zwykłej nieuprzejmości wobec Andersona, technik też sprawiał wrażenie bliskiego wybuchu, a jedyna osoba zdolna ich utemperować była właśnie nieobecna.

Greg musiał zaryzykować.

- Co tu się dzieje, Anderson! – podniósł głos.

- Ten psychol…

- Ten idiota zmarnował próbki! – wszedł mu w słowo detektyw.

- Anderson, to prawda?

Technik zmieszał się wyraźnie. Wyglądało na to, że zarzut Holmesa miał tym razem poważniejsze podstawy, niż zwykłe dogryzanie.

- Myślałem… - zaczął.

- Ty nie masz myśleć, Anderson, ty masz przestrzegać procedur! – Holmes znów przerwał mu w pół słowa.

Anderson podskoczył jak oparzony.

- Jakbym przestrzegał procedur, to by cię tu nie było, świrze! – odpalił.

Sherlock tylko wzniósł ręce, jakby próbując ruchem opanować swoje emocje.

- Och, pięknie! Jakbyś przestrzegał procedur, to moja obecność nie byłaby tu potrzebna – wytknął. – Zniszczyłeś próbki. Zatarłeś dowody. Powiedz mi, Anderson, jedno. To twoja głupota, czy chciałeś chronić tyłek tego typa, co?

- O czym ty…

Holmes nieznacznie zniżył głos.

- Przyznaj się. Czujesz duchowe pokrewieństwo? Masz ochotę tak się zabawić? Może z Donovan, co?

- Nie! – warknął Anderson.

Okręcił się na pięcie i wypadł z pomieszczenia. W drzwiach minął się o włos z sierżant, która odsunęła się gwałtownie, by jej nie dotknął. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

- Sherlock, o co poszło? – Lestrade zwrócił się do detektywa.

- Anderson… - odezwała się zamiast niego Molly.

- Anderson źle zabezpieczył próbki – przerwał jej Holmes ostro. – Część jest zanieczyszczona, część się rozłożyła i nadają się tylko do utylizacji. A Anderson, w swej bezmiernej głupocie, próbował zrzucić winę na Molly.

Lestrade znał detektywa i wiedział, że nie było możliwości, by przeprosił on za tę awanturę. Inspektor zresztą wcale tego nie oczekiwał. Wiedział, że od czasu dramatycznego finału sprawy Jamesa Moriarty'ego _alias_ Richarda Brooka, Sherlock traktował Molly Hooper tak samo, jak panią Hudson, z mieszaniną poufałości i specyficznej troski. Zniszczenie, nawet nieumyślne, dowodów, i próba obciążenia tym właśnie pani patolog, musiały doprowadzić Holmesa do szału, zwłaszcza, gdy winnym był Anderson. Technik miał szczęście, że nie skończyło się na rękoczynach. Pewien gość na Baker Street, który z całą pewnością nie był włamywaczem, a który ośmielił się uderzyć panią Hudson, nie miał tyle szczęścia. Tylko fakt, że obrażenia powstały na skutek upadku z okna, a człowiek przeżył, pozwolił inspektorowi nie zakwalifikować tego jako umyślnego ciężkiego pobicia. Na wszelki wypadek Greg nie dopytywał się wtedy zbytnio o szczegóły. Zapamiętał jednak sobie to jako informację, do czego Sherlock może być zdolny.

Lestrade wyszedł na korytarz. Anderson zniknął, Sally stała oparta o ścianę koło drzwi, nie pobiegła za nim. Coś w sposobie, w jaki starała się nie patrzyć na inspektora, przypomniało mu, że Donovan przez ostatnich kilka dni wyraźnie unikała Andersona. Osobiste związki między pracownikami nie były pochwalane, ale się zdarzały. Sherlock w swoich uszczypliwościach nie pomijał relacji łączących tę dwójkę, ale Lestrade przymykał na nie oko, póki nie wpływało to na wyniki pracy. Teraz jednak się zastanowił, czy nie było to błędem.

Holmes, po ucieczce technika, zaskakująco szybko się uspokoił. Zostawił Molly całą listę badań do zrobienia i wrócił do Yardu, do dalszej lektury akt. Lestrade obserwował ze swego biura, jak siedzi pośrodku stert dokumentów, wertując i przekładając je z kupki na kupkę. Jeśli nawet coś tam wypatrzył, nie raczył się tym podzielić.

Sygnał telefonu oderwał inspektora od rozważań, ile czasu jeszcze zdoła utrzymać udział Holmesa w śledztwie w tajemnicy przed dziennikarzami. Szef wydziału, przyparty do muru ciągłym nagabywaniem mediów, już poprzedniego dnia chciał zwołać konferencję i oznajmić, że Scotland Yard zaangażował do pomocy słynnego detektywa. Lestrade ledwie mu to wyperswadował.

Sally niemal dopadła telefonu, ale inspektor był szybszy.

- Lestrade, słucham? Co?

Odłożył słuchawkę.

- Jedziemy? – spytała sierżant.

- Tak, jedziemy.

x x x

Wszystkie miejsca zbrodni mają jakąś cechę wspólną. Mogą to być parkingi, apartamenty, mieszkania w blokach, zakamarki hal, ale zawsze jest w nich coś, co zarazem przyciąga i odpycha. Ten zaułek pomiędzy opuszczonymi magazynami niczym się od nich nie różnił, może tylko śmieci mniej cuchnęły, bo większość leżała tu już sporo czasu. Wymoczyły się na deszczu i zeschły, a teraz szeleściły i trzaskały pod nogami kręcących się policjantów.

Technicy klęli na zabezpieczanie dowodów w takim bałaganie, migające światła radiowozów napełniały uliczkę rozbłyskami, samochody podjeżdżały i odjeżdżały na sygnale, gdzieś za policyjnymi taśmami gromadzili się gapie. Lestrade zerkał nerwowo na tlumek, rozważając, ile czasu zostało, zanim się zjawią dziennikarze. Na szczęście Holmes, który na początku kręcił się przy zwłokach, już gdzieś zniknął, zapewne w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś śladu, nie było więc ryzyka, że stanie się medialną sensacją.

Pandemonium powoli przycichało. Wóz koronera zabrał ciało do kostnicy, a technicy zaczęli się pakować, gdy nagły hałas oderwał Grega od obserwacji ulicy. Ktoś krzyknął i był to krótki, boleśnie urwany krzyk, jaki zwykle wyrywa się z gardła komuś, kogo znienacka uderzono. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Złożono już przenośne lampy, promienie światła latarek i poblask reflektorów załamywały się na żółtych kamizelkach policjantów, a pomiędzy stojącymi tu kontenerami, pustymi beczkami i resztkami wiat nie sposób było policzyć, ile jest osób. To nie miało zresztą znaczenia. Ktoś w pobliżu był w poważnych kłopotach i Lestrade ruszył w kierunku, z którego dobiegł krzyk. Kilka innych osób też pospieszyło w tamtą stronę.

W magazynie światła latarek wyłowiły z ciemności dwie sylwetki. Ktoś leżał, ktoś przy nim klęczał.

- Stój! – Greg nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak woła, ale tych dwóch nie miało na sobie policyjnych kamizeli.

Na jego okrzyk klęczący obejrzał się i inspektor zobaczył znajomy profil. Sherlock! Co on tu robił? I kto leżał? Leżący człowiek, mężczyzna, szarpał się słabo w uścisku Holmesa.

Podbiegł do detektywa i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy rozpoznał twarz leżącego mężczyzny.

- Anderson?

Anderson łapał powietrze szeroko otwartymi ustami, bezskutecznie starając się wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Wstrząsały nim drgawki, rozpaczliwie próbował oderwać od siebie ręce detektywa, ale Lestrade dostrzegł już, co Holmes przytrzymuje. Z fałd kurtki technika wystawała rękojeść noża.

- Alex…? – Głos Donovan załamał się, gdy sierżant dostrzegła to samo, co inspektor.

- Dzwoń po pogotowie! – ocknął się Lestrade.

- Już za późno – stwierdził sucho Sherlock.

Było za późno. Jeszcze jedna fala drgawek i technik zwiotczał w uścisku Holmesa. Detektyw położył go na ziemi.

- Sherlock… - zaczął Lestrade, ale sierżant wpadła mu w słowo.

- Ty cholerny świrze! – krzyknęła. – Cofnij się!

- Sally…

- Łapy do góry, morderco! Jesteś aresztowany!

CDN.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Od autora:**__ Nie spodziewałam się tak licznych komentarzy, bardzo za nie dziękuję! _

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

* * *

Holmes pędził korytarzami Yardu, nie bacząc, czy inspektor za nim nadąża. Zawahał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Lestrade zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do pokoju przesłuchań, a nie do ogólnej sali, ale nie skomentował tego nawet słowem. Wszedł, nadal w milczeniu odsunął od stołu krzesło i usiadł bez zaproszenia. Lestrade zaczekał na sierżant Donovan, a potem sam zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu.

Cisza w pomieszczeniu wydawała się wibrować w uszach. Inspektor wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu, nim po drugiej stronie, za weneckim lustrem, zbiorą się nie tylko wszyscy jego współpracownicy, ale i koledzy z innych wydziałów, ciekawi, co się wydarzyło. Było kwestią czasu, by nowina o śmierci Andersona obiegła Yard i dotarła do zwierzchników, a rozmowa z Sherlockiem nie zapowiadała się na łatwą. Detektyw całą swoją postawą demonstrował niechęć do rozmowy. Ustawił krzesło tak, by siedzieć bokiem do stołu, splótł ręce, wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i podniósł kołnierz płaszcza tak, że Lestrade widział zza niego tylko jego rozwichrzone loki i czubek nosa.

Tak samo demonstracyjnie obojętnie zachowała się Donovan. Sierżant odmówiła pomocy medycznej i uparła się, by przyjechać do Yardu. Teraz stanęła przy drzwiach, opierając się o framugę i kryjąc dłonie za plecami, jakby siłą woli powstrzymywała się od ataku.

Wreszcie Lestrade miał dosyć milczenia.

- Co się, u diabła, tam wydarzyło? – zapytał.

Cisza.

- Muszę to wiedzieć, Sherlock. Proszę.

- Po co? – prychnął detektyw w swój szalik. – Już masz sprawcę.

Lestrade sapnął. Dawno nie słyszał, by Holmes odzywał się takim tonem. Donovan też nie wytrzymała.

- Słuchaj no, świrze… - zaczęła, podchodząc bliżej.

- Co? – Sherlock nawet nie obejrzał się w jej stronę. – Jesteś niezadowolona? Masz z głowy oba problemy.

Sierżant cofnęła się, jakby ją uderzył.

- Sherlock! –nie wytrzymał Lestrade.

- No co? – Detektyw wzruszył ramionami. Pozornie obojętny, nadal nie odwracał się w stronę inspektora. – I pozbyła się kochanka, i…

- HOLMES!

Donovan dopadła stołu i tylko ramię inspektora powstrzymało ją od uderzenia detektywa.

– Ty cholerny świrze, jeśli myślisz… - wydyszała.

Dopiero to wywołało jakąś reakcję. Holmes zerknął przez ramię na rozwścieczoną kobietę.

- No co? – powtórzył. – Próbowałaś załatwić mnie porwaniem, nie udało ci się, to masz teraz morderstwo. Z tego się pewnie nie wyplączę, co?

Sally osłabła gwałtownie. Lestrade objął ją w pasie i poprowadził do drzwi.

- Sherlock, nie ruszaj się stąd na razie – polecił.

Wyprowadził sierżant na korytarz i do sąsiedniego pokoju. Donovan usiadła ciężko na pierwszym z brzegu krześle, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

- Donovan?

- Chcę zostać sama, szefie – wykrztusiła. – Na chwilę. Proszę…

Lestrade wyszedł więc. Na schodach zauważył znajomą sylwetkę.

- John? Ty tutaj?

- Co się dzieje? – odpowiedział mu pytaniem doktor.

- Anderson nie żyje.

- Wiem, Ned mi powiedział. Co z Sherlockiem?

- Chwilowo jest zatrzymany do wyjaśnienia.

- Greg…

- Tylko do wyjaśnienia – zastrzegł inspektor pospiesznie - więc nie rób głupot.

Watson odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić i rozluźnił ramiona. Lestrade też pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, doktor, mimo niskiego wzrostu, miał solidne pięści. Swego czasu szef Grega, obecnie już były szef, obnosił się przez dłuższy czas z pięknym sińcem. Inspektorowi to się teraz nie uśmiechało.

- Powiedz, co wiesz – poprosił John łudząco spokojnie.

- Andersona zakłuto nożem. Piątka świadków, w tym Donovan i ja, widziała, jak Sherlock go trzymał. A dwie godziny wcześniej prawie się pobili.

Doktor poderwał gwałtownie głowę.

- O co poszło?!

Inspektor skrzywił się mimowolnie. To nie było coś, co powinien mówić osobie postronnej. Jednak John był częścią zespołu, może nieformalnie, ale był.

- Według Sherlocka Anderson schrzanił zabezpieczenie dowodów i spróbował zwalić to na Molly.

- O cholera… - Watson aż sapnął.

Lestrade nie dziwił się jego reakcji. W duecie detektywów to John był zawsze tym bardziej kontaktowym, ale pewne rzeczy nie podlegały w jego obecności dyskusji.

- Macie motyw, macie go prawie na gorącym uczynku… Cholera! – Doktor przetarł dłonią czoło. – Donovan się wściekła?

- Na razie to on się wścieka, że go tu z miejsca przywieźliśmy. A Sally…

- Już jest ok, szefie – odezwała się sierżant.

Obaj mężczyźni obejrzeli się. Stała w progu i tylko rozmazany tusz w kąciku oka świadczył o tym, że przed chwilą płakała.

John poruszył się pierwszy.

- Skłamałbym mówiąc, że go lubiłem – oświadczył. – Ale mimo wszystko współczuję, Sally.

Donovan kiwnęła głową.

- Dziękuję za szczerość – powiedziała. – Szefie, pogadajmy z… - urwała, spojrzała na doktora i dokończyła z wysiłkiem – z Holmesem, zanim naprawdę zrobi się dym.

- Jeśli będzie chciał się do nas odezwać.

- Będzie musiał. – Watson okręcił się na pięcie i ruszył do pokoju przesłuchań.

Lestrade zawahał się, ale nie zaprotestował. Doktor złapał za wolne krzesło i ustawił je tak, by siedzieć obok przyjaciela. Donovan znów zajęła miejsce przy drzwiach.

W pomieszczeniu nadal panowała cisza. Holmes nie drgnął nawet, ignorując zarówno moment krzątaniny, jak i obecność ludzi.

- Nie oberwałeś? – John zdecydował się pierwszy przerwać ciszę.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Doktor wychylił się nieco, by popatrzyć w twarz przyjacielowi.

- Masz jakieś podejrzenia? – spytał.

Znów cisza.

Sierżant ruszyła się spod drzwi. Stanęła przed detektywem i nachyliła się, by zajrzeć mu w oczy.

- Ej! Odpowiadaj! – zażądała.

Nadal brak reakcji.

- Sherlock, do cholery ciężkiej! – zirytował się Lestrade. – Zacznij wreszcie gadać, zanim ktoś z góry się o tym dowie i każe założyć ci obrączki! Nie mam ochoty na powtórkę!

- A co mam powiedzieć? – Holmes okręcił się nagle na krześle. – Tak, zabiłem? Nie, nie zabiłem? Ty, Donovan, trzech innych, krzyk w nocy, biegniecie, trzymam go, odciski palców na nożu, tamta awantura – mówił coraz szybciej. – Macie sprawcę, narzędzie i motyw. Koniec sprawy. Pojechaliśmy razem, wyczekałem, aż się znajdziemy sam na sam, złapałem za nóż…

- Nie chrzań, Sherlock – przerwał mu John. – To się kupy nie trzyma.

- Och, doprawdy? – Detektyw spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Obraził Molly, chciał ją oskarżyć o zniszczenie dowodów, nie pozwoliłem mu na to, więc co? Miałem zostać obojętny? A może to był jego nóż i to on chciał mnie pchnąć, tylko ja byłem lepszy?

- Nie chrzań! – zirytował się z kolei Lestrade. – Przecież wiemy, że to nie ty zabiłeś!

- Doprawdy? To dlaczego siedzimy tutaj, a nie szukamy zabójcy?

Donovan szarpnęła się, jak uderzona.

- Bo… - zaczęła.

- Daruj sobie. – Sherlock nie dał jej dojść do słowa. – Nadal wolisz działać zamiast myśleć, Donovan. Nic się nie uczysz.

- Słuchaj, świrze…

Holmes poderwał się z miejsca.

- Och, zacznij wreszcie myśleć! Wiesz doskonale, że nie miałem noża! Mieliśmy zbierać ślady, nie urządzać obławę! I nie mam w zwyczaju zabijać nawet takich durniów jak Anderson. Ktoś pchnął go nożem, ja byłem najbliżej, wy zjawiliście się o parę chwil za późno, wiesz o tym równie dobrze, jak ja, więc nie gadaj więcej głupot!

- Sherlock! – syknął John. – Opanuj się!

Detektyw popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Musimy zachować spokój – sprecyzował doktor.

Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami. Ale odetchnął głęboko.

- To co dokładnie się wydarzyło? – zapytała Donovan.

- Usłyszałem krzyk, odwróciłem się, był między mną a wejściem, chwiał się. Póki nie wpadłaś z latarką, nie widziałem, kogo trzymam.

- Akurat! A twoja latarka, świrze?

- Upadła i się rozbiła, Donovan.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Jakoś ci nie wierzę.

- Twoja sprawa. – Holmes znowu usiadł i zapatrzył się przed siebie.

Watson na ten widok potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją.

- Do niczego tak nie dojdziemy. - Lestrade oparł się ciężko o stół. – Sherlock, jakieś podejrzenia? Naprawdę nikogo nie widziałeś? Nikt nie uciekał?

- Nie – skrzywił się detektyw. – Nikogo nie widziałem, nikogo nie słyszałem. Więc albo ja zabiłem, albo… - Holmes urwał nagle.

- Sherlock? – zaniepokoił się John. – Sherlock?!

- Ktoś… - odpowiedział detektyw nieprzytomnym tonem.

Watson i Lestrade wymienili spojrzenia. Któreś wypowiedziane słowo właśnie uruchomiło ciąg skojarzeń w umyśle Sherlocka i Holmes podążył za nim, nie interesując się już otoczeniem. Ocknął się po chwili.

- Chciałeś oświadczenia, Lestrade – powiedział. – Nie, nie zabiłem Andersona.

- Nie zabiłeś, czy się nie przyznajesz? – odezwała się Donovan.

- Nie zabiłem. Uważaj to za oficjalne oświadczenie. Ale to jedynie do twojej wiadomości, Donovan. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się tak, jak tylko on potrafił, krzywiąc w grymasie, który postronnym nasuwał skojarzenia z niebezpiecznym maniakiem.

Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

- Sherlock… - zaczął reprymendę, ale najwyraźniej zrezygnował i zmienił temat. – Wierzę ci na słowo, ale jak to dotrze do moich przełożonych, to twoje oświadczenie nie będzie miało większego znaczenia wobec dowodów i zeznań świadków. Jesteś więc chwilowo podejrzany. Będziesz uprzejmy nie znikać nam z oczu, czy od razu mam cię zamknąć do wyjaśnienia?

Wbrew obawom inspektora detektyw nie wybuchł furią, jak parę chwil przedtem, tylko pokiwał głową, jakby spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

- Ciało jak zwykle zabrali do Bart's? – spytał.

- Co? – Lestrade nie zrozumiał. Potem skojarzył. – O, cholera. Tak.

- Molly musi nas wpuścić do kostnicy.

- Nas?

Holmes zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do drzwi.

- Chyba nie puścisz podejrzanego samego? – Ku zaskoczeniu inspektora, mrugnął.

x x x

Molly Hooper czekała na nich w korytarzu przed kostnicą, z trudem tłumiąc ziewanie. Widocznie dziś nie miała dyżuru i została do późna ze względu na śledztwo.

Sherlock, w podejrzanie dobrym humorze, złapał klucze i popędził do przodu, a Watson zatrzymał dziewczynę, nim weszła za detektywem do kostnicy.

- Zaczekaj – powiedział łagodnie. - Greg, czy możesz zabrać Molly na kawę? Sherlock i ja poradzimy sobie.

- Nie powinniście… - zaprotestowała.

Lestrade ujął ją za ramię.

- John ma rację. Pomijając wszystko inne, nie byłabyś obiektywna… - zaczął tłumaczyć.

- A oni będą! – prychnęła z powątpiewaniem Molly. – Tym bardziej muszę zostać. Zamiast martwić się o mnie, Greg, zajmij się Sally. – Wskazała na sierżant, stojącą w korytarzu. – To ona nie powinna tu wchodzić. Zrób jej kawy, dobrze? Jest na zapleczu. Dla mnie też.

Lestrade zawahał się.

- Molly, nie musisz robić od razu sekcji – wtrącił się John. - Sherlock tylko poszuka śladów, a ja chcę obejrzeć ranę. To zajmie nam chwilę. Dobrze?

- Nie – powtórzyła. – Dzięki, John, za dobre chęci, ale zostaję. Nie mogę was pozostawić bez nadzoru, zapomniałeś?

Koniec końców Lestrade i Donovan usiedli sami z kawą w pokoiku za kostnicą, służącym Molly za biuro. Sierżant wpatrywała się w podłogę, a inspektor nawet nie starał się podtrzymywać rozmowy, póki nie dołączył do nich John.

- Możesz poczekać na oficjalne dokumenty, Greg – stwierdził doktor – ale już mówię, że przyczyną śmierci była rana kłuta osierdzia.

- Miał szansę? – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie Sally.

Watson delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia w pocieszającym geście.

- Raczej nie – powiedział. – Może gdyby natychmiast znalazł się na stole operacyjnym… Ale wtedy też nie gwarantowałbym, że mu się uda. Tu trzeba by było szyć samo serce, Sally. A on próbował jeszcze iść. Sherlock i tak zrobił, co mógł, by przedłużyć mu życie.

- Zrobił?

- Gdyby wyjął nóż, Alex – John pierwszy raz użył imienia zmarłego – umarłby znacznie wcześniej.

- Rozumiem…

- Wiesz, że nie czuł bólu…

- Wiem – Sally nie odrywała wzroku od podłogi.

Watson tylko kiwnął głową. Oboje, i on, i Donovan, wiedzieli, jak reaguje ludzkie ciało na nagłe naruszenie jego integralności, znali wstrząs i oszołomienie towarzyszące ranom. Anderson nie żył dostatecznie długo, by poczuć to, co następowało później.

- A gdzie Sherlock? – zaniepokoił się Lestrade.

- W laboratorium.

- Wolałbym, byś nie zostawiał go samego. Wiesz, jedyny świadek, podejrzany i tak dalej… I tak naginamy regulamin do granic rozsądku. Wolę, by nie latał bez eskorty, gdy go olśni i zacznie szukać podejrzanego na ulicy.

Doktor bez słowa poderwał się i ruszył do wyjścia.

- Molly… - Lestrade zwrócił się do patolożki. – Dziękuję, że nas wpuściłaś. Ale teraz wracaj do domu. Już i tak zajęliśmy ci za wiele czasu.

- To nic, Greg – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Należę do zespołu. Ale dziękuję, że o mnie pomyślałeś.

x x x

Śmierć Andersona odbiła się niemal tak szerokim echem, jak się tego obawiał Lestrade. Komunikat, że technik Scotland Yardu zginął podczas pełnienia obowiązków służbowych ukazał się w prasie i wiadomościach, i już po godzinie linia telefoniczna na biurku inspektora niemal rozgrzała się do przysłowiowej czerwoności. Dzwonili nie tylko dziennikarze, którzy usiłowali zdobyć więcej informacji, niż podano w oficjalnym komunikacie, ale i koledzy z innych wydziałów, chcący wyrazić wsparcie, czy po prostu ciekawi. Greg mógł tylko być wdzięczny, że Donovan i Anderson utrzymywali swój związek w tajemnicy. Na razie Sally konsekwentnie odmawiała wyjaśnienia swojej reakcji z miejsca zbrodni, gdy to sterroryzowała Holmesa pistoletem i zmusiła inspektora do zabrania go do Yardu.

Może też było to niesprawiedliwe, ale zainteresowanie mediów skupiło się na pani Anderson. Niewysoka, trochę nieśmiała kobieta, postawiona nagle w świetle reflektorów, z trudem radziła sobie z odpowiedziami. Na jej nieszczęście dziennikarze zdążyli przeprowadzić solidny research, więc pytania, jakie padały, były coraz bardziej i bardziej bezpośrednie i napastliwe, aż wreszcie wdowa, zapytana o powody separacji, wybuchła płaczem i odmówiła odpowiedzi. Komentarze, jakie to wywołało, wahały się od pozornie pełnych zrozumienia i przychylnych po jawnie napastliwe, jednak Greg miał wątpliwości, czy Sally nie wolałaby znaleźć się pod takim pręgierzem, niż zachowywać wymuszony spokój.

Tymczasem sprawa „Mściciela" weszła w nową fazę. Sherlock Holmes stwierdził, że umie już określić, w którym barze można się na niego natknąć i uparł się, by zastawić tam pułapkę. Jeśli nawet nie policyjną zasadzkę, to ktoś z Yardu ma się tam z nim wybrać, by można było wskazać podejrzanego.

Lestrade tylko się złapał za głowę.

Jakimś cudem media wciąż były nieświadome udziału detektywa w śledztwie, ale policyjna akcja, przy ilości koniecznych do jej zorganizowania papierów i pozwoleń, właściwie gwarantowała, że jego udział wyjdzie na jaw. Jednak z drugiej strony, to już nie mogło potrwać długo. Było kwestią dni, jeśli nie godzin, że ktoś z Yardu uzna za słuszne szepnąć kilka słów dziennikarzom, być może ze smakowitym komentarzem na temat okoliczności śmierci Andersona. W tej sytuacji nad głową Lestrade'a zbierał się prawdziwy huragan, z kategorii tych, na które Watson znał typowo żołnierski, nieelegancki, ale i obrazowy opis.

Inspektor, jeśli chciał zakończyć szybko sprawę, musiał zgodzić się na propozycję Holmesa, czego detektyw był, rzecz jasna, świadomy.

Akcja miała być więc cicha i dyskretna, rozegrana tak, jakby to było przypadkowe natknięcie się na poszukiwanego. Lestrade wykorzystał kilka długów wdzięczności, jakie mieli wobec niego koledzy, by paru policjantom wyznaczono dyżury w okolicy baru; wciągnął też znajomych z Yardu jako wsparcie akcji. Sam miał się spotkać w lokalu z Holmesem i Watsonem, niby przypadkowo i nieoficjalnie na piątkowe piwo. Co oczywiście było ukartowane, po śmierci Andersona powinni zaniechać takich wspólnych wypadów, przynajmniej do czasu, aż Sherlock zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutów, jednak nikt nie miał lepszego pomysłu na wytłumaczenie ich obecności w lokalu.

Sierżant Donovan zgłosiła się na przynętę, lecz kiedy przyjechała do Scotland Yardu w cywilnym ubraniu, detektyw zaczął wysuwać zastrzeżenia.

- Jeśli masz z nami iść, przebierz się.

- Słucham? –Donovan wydawała się nie wierzyć własnym uszom.

- Którego słowa nie rozumiesz? Zmień ciuchy.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co jest w nich złego?

- Śmierdzisz gliną. Nikt się nie nabierze, póki twoje ubranie będzie krzyczeć na milę, że jesteś gliną. – Jak na Sherlocka rozmawiającego z Donovan, to było bardzo uprzejme wyjaśnienie.

- Ty…

- On ma rację, sierżancie - wtrącił się John.

Sierżant Donovan obejrzała się zaskoczona w jego stronę. Doktor zwykle nie zabierał głosu w dyskusjach między nią, a detektywem.

– Wyglądasz bardzo atrakcyjnie. – Tu doktor uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale każdy, kto choć raz naraził się prawu, rozpozna w tobie policjanta. Nie ma szans, by zasadzka nam się udała, gdy będzie widać, że jesteśmy z gliną.

- Jeszcze mi powiedz, że sam wybierzesz dla mnie ubranie! – Sierżant obróciła się w stronę detektywa.

- Nie, ale powiem, gdy będzie nie pasować do roli.

Donovan wzniosła oczy ku niebu, a raczej ku zakurzonemu sufitowi i westchnęła ciężko.

- To pojedziesz teraz ze mną do domu i będziesz mi to mówił, gdy tylko wyjdę z garderoby, nie, gdy już tu przyjadę! – oświadczyła.

Detektyw tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie moja wina, że nie umiesz się zamaskować.

- Już naginamy przepisy – wtrącił się Lestrade. – Więc… Donovan, jesteś za niego odpowiedzialna. Jedźcie do ciebie i przebierz się, wieczór nie będzie na nas czekać.

John na moment zasłonił dłonią oczy, a sierżant wyraźnie ugryzła się w język, by nie odpowiedzieć przełożonemu inaczej, niż przewidywał to regulamin służby.

CDN.

_**Jeszcze raz od autora**: Myszyno, uwzględniłam większość Twoich uwag, ale Watson przyłożył nadinspektorowi w „The Reichenbach Fall", choć też to nie było za rozsądne. Łatwo założyć, że przy ponownym aresztowaniu Sherlocka doktor może znów przejść do rękoczynów._


	4. Chapter 4

**Od autora:** _Kolejny rozdział przed nami, niestety, czy też stety, ostatni, po nim tylko epilog. Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Przykro mi, Drumla, ale Sherlockowi nie uśmiechała się rola głównego podejrzanego, czy wręcz oskarżonego, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Anderson działał mu na nerwy. Myszyno, wiadomo, że się w zasadzkach nie pije alkoholu, na szczęście piwa są też bezalkoholowe. _

* * *

**Rozdział 4  
**

* * *

„_Dzięki Bogu, już piątek!"._ To hasło przyświecało chyba wszystkim gościom baru, gdzie gwar głosów mieszał się z muzyką w ogłuszającej kakofonii. Mieszkańcy Londynu chcieli zapomnieć o tygodniu pracy i dobrze się bawić. Ktoś mógł nawet powiedzieć, że desperacko chcieli, bo tłoczyli się przy ladzie, gdzie trójka barmanów pospiesznie napełniała kolejne szklanki i szklaneczki.

Taki zamęt musiał pasować do planów „Mściciela", za to pewnością nie odpowiadał inspektorowi. Znalezienie jednej, konkretnej osoby w tym tłoku jawiło mu się jako równie łatwe, co wyłowienie jednej, konkretnej monety z fontanny na Piccadily Circus, jednak Sherlock zbył jego obiekcje wzruszeniem ramion. Lestrade musiał przyznać mu rację. Holmes i tylko Holmes był zdolny rozpoznać wśród kilkudziesięciu osób tą, która przyszła tam z morderczymi zamiarami.

Na razie Sherlock bawił inspektora i Watsona swoimi obserwacjami innych gości. W miarę, jak ubywało płynu w szklankach, Lestrade wysłuchiwał coraz bardziej skomplikowanych życiorysów. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co detektyw zamówił dla siebie do picia i jaką ma odporność na alkohol, więc zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock nadal robi użytek ze swojej wiedzy i zdolności, czy też wzięło go, wybitnie nie w porę, na opowiadanie bajek. Jeśli doktor miał podobne skojarzenia, zachowywał je dla siebie, więcej uwagi poświęcając mijającym ich kobietom.

Wreszcie szklanki były puste, Holmes skończył kolejną litanię o nałogach pijącego w pobliżu trzykrotnego rozwodnika i wyniósł się na chwilę. Gdy wrócił, nie podszedł do nich, ale do Sally. Sierżant zjawiła się w barze wkrótce po nich i teraz siedziała nieopodal. Ku zaskoczeniu inspektora niewiele zmieniło się w jej stroju, ale musiało to być skuteczne, bo już co najmniej trzykrotnie, o ile Lestrade wszystko zauważył, odrzucała zaczepki podchmielonych gości.

Jej pełna obrzydzenia mina na widok detektywa była niewątpliwie szczera. Holmes równie szczerze uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i usiadł naprzeciwko, a za moment poufale ujął ją za rękę. Sally odruchowo cofnęła dłoń. Sherlock tylko potrząsnął głową i zaczął do niej coś mówić. Lestrade ze swego miejsca nie mógł słyszeć słów, ale widział, że Donovan otwiera coraz szerzej oczy, a na policzkach pojawia się jej coraz ciemniejszy rumieniec. Detektyw zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

Można się było spodziewać, że taka sytuacja skończy się klasycznym policzkiem, ale sierżant nie należała do pań policzkujących natrętów. Jej uderzenie nie tylko rozniosło się echem po barze, powodując, że większość gości obejrzała się w tamtą stronę, ale i dosłownie zrzuciło Holmesa z krzesła. Sherlock poderwał się z podłogi i wściekle szarpnął Sally za ramię, przyciągając ją do siebie. O ile Grega oczy nie zmyliły, detektyw spróbował pocałować Donovan. Odpowiedziała na to wyprowadzając mu w żołądek krótki prosty cios, który znów sprowadził Holmesa do parteru, nagle pozbawionego tchu. Sierżant nachyliła się nad nim i wysyczała coś, co sprawiło, że kilku zainteresowanych widzów zagwizdało z uznaniem, a Watson poruszył się na swoim miejscu niespokojnie. Sherlock nie odpowiedział, wstał z trudem, zatoczył się i wręcz pognał w stronę do toalety, wymownie zasłaniając usta.

Donovan nie czekała na jego powrót. Podeszła do baru, by uregulować rachunek. Trwało to chwilę, bo barmani wciąż byli zajęci i gdy wreszcie chowała resztę do torebki, Holmes już wrócił. Koszulę miał pochlapaną wodą i rozpiętą szerzej niż zwykle, wydawał się też być bledszy, zapewne przez kontrast z czerwonawą plamą na policzku. Wepchnął się pomiędzy klientów i wymusił garść kostek lodu, które zaraz przyłożył do twarzy, a potem obserwował, jak Sally wymaszerowuje z lokalu, wyraźnie dumna z siebie i usatysfakcjonowana.

Doktor pokręcił głową.

- Pójdę do niego. Sally mogła przesadzić z tym ciosem w żołądek.

Lestrade tylko kiwnął głową, zajęty wybieraniem numeru do znajomego, który koordynował warty w okolicy. Po takim pokazie Sally mogła przyciągnąć uwagę kogoś niezbyt przyjaźnie do niej nastawionego, a inspektor nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się z obrażeń następnego podwładnego, nie po śmierci Andersona. Właśnie wysłał wiadomość, kiedy zobaczył, że Sherlock wychodzi, a John stoi przy kontuarze z taką miną, jakby to jego teraz uderzono. Chwilę później doktor otrząsnął się i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

- Wyrywamy stąd! – Doktor niemal warczał, ale wbrew swoim słowom, opadł ciężko na krzesło i wypił duszkiem resztę swego piwa.

Inspektor spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Spokojnie. Ostrzegłem Barreta, by miał oko na Sally…

Watson aż się zachłysnął.

- Greg! Nie Sally! To Sherlock jest teraz przynętą! Znudziła mu się obserwacja i przeszedł do trzeciej fazy!

Przez moment Lestrade nie rozumiał. Trzecią fazą miała być obserwacja i dyskretna inwigilacja potencjalnego agresora, jakiego zwabi Sally. Potem zrobiło mu się zimno z wrażenia. Złapał za telefon.

Barret nie odbierał. Przez długą jak wieczność chwilę, pod uważnym spojrzeniem Watsona, Greg wsłuchiwał się w sygnał połączenia, aż krótki dźwięk poinformował go, że skończył się limit czasu.

Doktor już nie czekał.

- Zapłać za nas! – Rzucił na blat zmięte banknoty. – Ja idę!

x x x

Ulica w piątkowy wieczór była niewiele mniej zatłoczona niż lokal. Zapełniały ją hałaśliwe grupki nietrzeźwych, rozbawionych ludzi. Lestrade przez moment rozglądał się w popłochu, ale zaraz wypatrzył ciemną kurtkę Johna. Na szczęście dla inspektora były żołnierz poruszał się w wystarczająco charakterystyczny sposób, by Greg nie miał wątpliwości, na kogo patrzy. Doktor ewidentnie szedł za kimś, bo wykorzystywał ludzi na chodniku jako osłony terenowe. Tu się wkręcił pomiędzy kilku palaczy, tam stanął za trzema rozchichotanymi dziewczynami, a dalej powędrował za piątką zataczających się studentów. Zapewne widział Holmesa kawałek dalej i dostosował swoje podchody do jego tempa przemieszczania się. Gdzie była Sally, Lestrade mógł tylko zgadywać, ale się nie martwił. Z ochroną Barreta była narażona najmniej z nich wszystkich, a sądząc po nastroju, w jakim wychodziła z lokalu, mogła się właśnie modlić, by ktoś poważył się ją zaatakować i dostarczył jej pretekstu do ulżenia nerwom.

Lestrade podążał za Johnem, podobnie jak on wymijając kolejnych imprezowiczów. Grupy i grupki przemieszczały się chaotycznie, co i rusz zasłaniając doktora, ale za każdym razem inspektorowi udawało się dostrzec niewysoką, sztywno wyprostowaną sylwetkę, uparcie podążającą przed siebie. Aż do momentu, gdy dwie mocno wstawione dziewczyny zaczęły bójkę na środku chodnika i Greg musiał odskoczyć, by nie wciągnęła go awantura. Odskoczył, unikając ciosu kuflem, podtrzymał osuwającą się na ziemię nastolatkę z rozbitym nosem, przebiegł na drugą stronę ulicy, by nie zatrzymał go jej towarzysz i zdał sobie sprawę, że John zniknął.

Przyspieszył kroku. Może to nie było nic groźnego, może Watson dostrzegł, że Holmes gdzieś skręca i sam zboczył w jakiś zaułek między domami, ale Lestrade zaczął się denerwować. Myśl o możliwych konsekwencjach niepowodzenia nieautoryzowanej akcji była jak bryłka lodu w żołądku. Wiedział, że panikuje, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać czarnych myśli. Sherlock i John już nieraz wyręczali wymiar sprawiedliwości, zostawiając czy to jemu, czy Dimmockowi posprzątanie pozostałego po nich bałaganu, ale teraz inspektor nie mógł się wykpić zapisem o nieznanych sprawcach. A przecież już doświadczył, jak smakuje bycie na przymusowym urlopie. Dni po sprawie Brooka były chyba najgorszymi, jakie przeżył.

Komórka w kieszeni zawibrowała. Wyciągnął ją pospiesznie. Barret!

- Co jest?

- Zgubiłem Donovan.

Lestrade zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

- Szukaj jej – polecił. – Rozejrzyj się też za Holmesem, powinien być w jej pobliżu.

Może Sally była bezpieczna, ale wolał się upewnić. Od cywila w tarapatach gorsze było tylko wpakowanie w nie podwładnego na nieautoryzowanej, nielegalnej akcji.

Barret rozłączył się, a Greg zaczął wybierać numer do Watsona. Zrezygnował w połowie i zamiast tego spróbował zadzwonić do Holmesa.

Detektyw nie odbierał. Lestrade pospiesznie napisał wiadomość. „Barret zgubił Sally. Uważaj!" Miał ochotę dopisać coś jeszcze na temat głupoty robienia z siebie tarczy strzelniczej (czy raczej worka bokserskiego), ale się powstrzymał. Na wymówki przyjdzie pora, gdy będą już w bezpiecznym miejscu, oby cali i zdrowi.

Już spokojniejszy zaczął dzwonić do Watsona. Jeden sygnał, drugi, dziesiąty… John chyba wyciszył sygnał telefonu, bo nie odbierał. Inspektor szedł teraz nie ukrywając się i wypatrywał znajomych sylwetek, krępego doktorem czy wysokiego Holmesa, ale wciąż na próżno. Ulica się już kończyła, ludzi było coraz mniej. Przed jednym z ostatnich barów przed skrzyżowaniem dostrzegł kolegę z Yardu, McReilly'ego.

- Greg?

- Nie widziałeś pozostałych?!

- Kogo?

- Sally, Sherlocka i Johna. Szli w tej kolejności.

- Nie.

McReilly wyprostował się czujnie. Sally miała dać mu znać, gdy dojdzie do przecznicy, by ktoś nadal za nią podążał.

- Barreta też nie było? – Greg pytał już właściwie pro forma.

Policjant potrząsnął głową.

Lestrade okręcił się i spojrzał na zatłoczoną ulicę. Cała trójka, nie, czwórka, musiała gdzieś skręcić na bok.

- Co, zgubili się?

- Inspektor tylko kiwnął głową, zajęty wybieraniem numeru do Watsona. Nim jednak skończył, telefon zawibrował sygnałem.

- John?! Gdzie jesteś?!

- Kłopoty… - Głos doktora był ledwie słyszalny.

Lestrade zamarł.

- Gdzie?

- Bar… zaplecze… zawróć… - Połączenie urwało się nagle.

- Co jest, Greg? – zainteresował się McReilly.

- Mają problemy, chyba zawrócili do baru – rzucił Lestrade przez ramię, ruszając pospiesznie z powrotem.

W połowie drogi stanął. Zaplecze baru? Jakim cudem? Przecież cała trójka miała się od niego oddalać. Wrócili? Po co? Czy Watson miał może na myśli inny bar? Jeśli tak, to który? Mijane zaułki i przejścia pomiędzy budynkami były właściwie puste, jeśli ktoś tam był, nie sposób było go dostrzec. Lestrade nie wiedział już, czy dalej biec do pierwszego lokalu, czy też podnieść alarm, kończąc całą akcję. Sięgał już po telefon, gdy po drugiej stronie ulicy mignęła mu znajoma postać. John! Doktor szedł szybko wzdłuż budynku i skręcił za róg, nie oglądając się za siebie. Inspektor pognał w jego stronę.

Wąskie przejście zaprowadziło go na uliczkę na tyłach budynków. Inspektor rozejrzał się pospiesznie. Potężne kontenery na śmieci stały jak rozrzucone elementy barykady czy przeszkody, zasłaniając mu widok. Mogła się tu ukryć cała armia, nie tylko trzy czy cztery osoby. Gwar z ulicy dobiegał mocno stłumiony, ciemność słabo rozświetlały nieliczne lampy nad tylnymi wejściami do lokali, a powietrze przesycone było mdlącym, kwaśnym zapachem sfermentowanego jedzenia. Było cicho i spokojnie.

Nagły hałas zaskoczył Grega. Trzask, brzęk, szelest materiału, jęk. Ktoś walczył w pobliżu.

- Stać! Policja! – rzucił prawie odruchowo, w nadziei, że wystarczająco zaskoczy walczących, by tego właściwego na moment sparaliżował strach.

- Spokojnie, Greg, sytuacja pod kontrolą! – padła odpowiedź.

- Barret?! – Coś w głosie kolegi zaniepokoiło inspektora.

- Tutaj!

Tutaj okazało się być oświetlonym skrawkiem chodnika między kontenerami, tuż obok jakiegoś wejścia.

- Wszystko pod kontrolą – powtórzył Barret. – Tamten zwiał.

Jeśli chciał uspokoić Lestrade'a, to mu się nie udało. Inspektor nie miał zamiaru być spokojny, gdy na schodkach prowadzących do klubu widział leżącego bezwładnie Holmesa. A doktor celował Barretowi w głowę.

- Boże, John!

Lestrade chciał ruszyć w stronę detektywa, gdy Watson wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

- On kłamie, Greg – stwierdził. - To on pobił Sherlocka.

- Co?!

- Zajdź go z boku, Greg, i skuj – rozkazał John tonem, jakiego inspektor nie słyszał od czasów własnego stażu w Yardzie. – Pospiesz się. Sherlock potrzebuje pomocy. Nie wiem, co z Sally, czy jej też nie dopadł.

- O czym ty mówisz? – oburzył się Barret.

Pistolet w dłoni doktora nawet nie drgnął.

- Greg, rusz się! – ponaglił John.

Lestrade potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Barret… - zaczął.

Kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się niemal jednocześnie.

Barret sięgnął pod kurtkę, wyciągając stamtąd kanciasty kształt tasera, Lestrade uskoczył, ale tak niefortunnie, że zasłonił kolegę, już byłego kolegę! przed Watsonem. Paralizator minął twarz inspektora o cale, iskrząc niebezpiecznie. Za plecami Barreta coś mignęło, trzasnęło, i mężczyzna zgiął się w pół, odsłaniając Sally uzbrojoną w zaimprowizowaną pałkę.

Lestrade tylko potrząsnął głową, oszołomiony.

- Pilnuj go, Donovan – polecił.

Sam upadł na kolana przy detektywie. Holmes wydawał się nie oddychać, pół twarzy miał zalane krwią, czarną w sodowym świetle lampy, w palcach zaciskał jakąś szmatkę, ale gdy John spróbował go obrócić, jęknął słabo i chwycił za rękaw kurtki doktora.

- Niedobrze – mruknął doktor. – Zadzwoń po pogotowie. Mój telefon szlag trafił. – Wskazał na połyskujące w śmieciach szczątki.

- Zaraz… - wyjęczał Sherlock. Przytrzymał się ręki przyjaciela i z trudem usiadł.

- Leż lepiej spokojnie, pogotowie zaraz będzie – poprosił John.

- Nic mi nie jest…

Łupnięcie i jęk!

Lestrade obejrzał się na Donovan. Sierżant stała o krok od pojękującego Barreta.

- Próbował wstać – wyjaśniła zimno.

- Boże… Sally…

- To morderca Andersona… - powiedział Sherlock zaskakująco przytomnym głosem, nim znów się osunął na ramię Johna.

Lestrade jeszcze raz wybrał numer pogotowia.

* * *

CDN.


	5. Epilog

**Epilog**

* * *

Gdy Lestrade i Donovan dotarli wreszcie na Baker Street, był już prawie świt.

W izbie przyjęć okazało się, że obrażenia Sherlocka to nie tylko kolekcja sińców, rozcięcie na linii włosów i skręcona kostka. Naruszone żebra okazały się połamane, a na tomografie dyżurny lekarz dopatrzył się też pęknięcia kości skroniowej. Detektyw jednak odmówił pozostania w szpitalu, a Watson przekonał medyków, że ranny nie pozostanie bez właściwej opieki. Teraz Holmes siedział wygodnie w swoim fotelu, popodpierany poduszkami, a doktor przycupnął na krześle obok, z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach, czujnie obserwując przyjaciela.

Lestrade upił łyk herbaty i po raz kolejny pokręcił głową. Nadal trudno było mu to wszystko poskładać. Nie chodziło nawet o zabójstwo, czy też próbę zabójstwa, ale o to, kto to zrobił.

- Dlaczego Barret? O co mu chodziło? – spytał.

- O tego, jak go nazwałeś, Greg, Mściciela – wyjaśnił Sherlock. Zmęczenie i obrażenia spowolniły go na tyle, że nie próbował swoich zagrań ze zmuszaniem widowni do myślenia.

- Ale dlaczego Alex? – odezwała się sierżant.

- Bo żadnego Mściciela nie było.

- Co?

- Nie było. Statystyka, Greg, statystyka… - Holmes oparł głowę na poduszce i lekko przymknął oczy. – Statystycznie mogło się zdarzyć tak, że ktoś, kto atakował kobiety, zginął w bójce. Sama agresja to wystarczający powód, by skrócić życie.

- Zaraz, zaraz – zażądała Sally. – To było pięć, nie, sześć zabójstw kobiet i pięciu morderców… Wszystko to statystyka?!

Sherlock na moment otworzył oczy i popatrzył na sierżant. Od zamieszania w uliczce Donovan nie zdążyła nawet zmyć makijażu.

- Tak, statystyka. Była tylko jedna para, ofiara i zabójca, który zginął. Ta pierwsza – powiedział. – Pozostałe cztery to radosna twórczość Barreta, który wpadł na pomysł, że dorobi na wierszówkach.

- Ale po co?

- Hazard? Szantaż? Chęć sławy? Ten redaktor, który opublikował pierwszy artykuł, pewnie ci to wyjaśni ze szczegółami. Jeśli uznasz, że warto go pytać.

Lestrade nie mógł nie zauważyć gorzkiego grymasu detektywa. Sherlock nie lubił gazet, szczególnie bulwarowej prasy.

- Sfałszował akta. Wstawił dokumenty z innych, też nierozwiązanych śledztw. Wszystko się pięknie składało, ofiary i ich martwi zabójcy. Potem musiał tylko zaczekać, aż ten młody Hopkins je wyszuka i zrobi się z tego sprawa. Cały plan sypnął się w momencie, gdy ty to dostałeś. Miały być kontrolowane przecieki, a zrobiła się jedna, wielka burza…

- Jakim cudem tego nie wiedzieliśmy?

- Bo jesteście idiotami…

W głosie Sherlocka nie było jednak słychać wyższości. Doktor spojrzał na niego uważnie i ujął go za nadgarstek.

- Nic mi nie jest, John… - zaprotestował detektyw.

- Widzę.

- Dobra, jesteśmy idiotami. Czego nie widzieliśmy? – Lestrade miał ochotę paść tu, w salonie, na wygodną kanapę i zapomnieć na jakiś czas o całym świecie.

- Komputery wiedzą tylko to, co dostaną od ludzi. Odciski się zgadzały, analizy też, nic nie podejrzewaliście. Szukaliście nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Znajomi, wspólne miejsca i nic się nie zgadzało. Trzeba było nie ograniczać się tylko do tej dziesiątki i zajrzeć do innych, podobnych spraw. Wtedy byście zobaczyli, co zostało przeniesione.

- Teraz to mówisz… - skrzywił się Greg. Rzeczywiście, takie postawienie sprawy czyniło z nich idiotów.

- A ty skąd wiedziałeś, żeby tam szukać? – spytała Sally. – Skoro zgadzały się odciski, wszystko było dopasowane, to skąd ty akurat wiedziałeś, że to fałsz?

- Ręce.

- Co?

- Zdjęcia rąk. Nie zgadzały się z danymi o ofiarach.

Lestrade'a olśniło. Sherlock szczycił się tym, że potrafi rozpoznać zawód człowieka po jego wyglądzie, w tym po rękach.

- O, cholera – stwierdził z uczuciem.

- A ja nadal nie rozumiem – upierała się Sally. – Akta to jedno. Mógł sfałszować. Ale Alex…

- Nie wykryliście zmian i Barret uwierzył, że może dalej mylić śledztwo. Wykorzystał Andersona.

- Jak to?

- Anderson jednak prawidłowo zabezpieczył dowody. To Barret pod nieobecność Molly złożył wizytę w kostnicy i poprzekładał próbki tak, że te najważniejsze uległy rozkładowi.

- Po co to robił?

- Chciał dopasować drugą ofiarę. Bez części analiz mógł szybciej znaleźć kogoś, kto by pasował na jej mordercę.

- Anderson… - wtrącił Lestrade.

- Nawet idiota miewa chwile geniuszu. Barret wykorzystał to, że Anderson był rozkojarzony, liczył, że nie przypomni sobie, gdzie kładł próbki. I liczył… - Detektyw na moment spojrzał na Sally. – Liczył, że Anderson nie będzie się zastanawiał, co się wydarzyło. Poszuka winnego w pierwszej osobie, jaka się znajdzie w pobliżu, i obciąży Molly. Nie wiedział, że to ja chciałem je sprawdzić.

- Ale to nie tłumaczy…

- Zacznij myśleć, Donovan! – Sherlock wykrzesał z siebie odrobinę energii. – Nikomu nie mówiliście, że ja pracuję właśnie nad tym. Pełna tajemnica. A Anderson pewnie wykrzyczał to w Yardzie. Z detalami i nie obchodziło go zbytnio, komu to mówi.

Donovan zagryzła wargi. No tak, dla każdego w Yardzie było jasne, że jeśli Holmes zabierał się za dochodzenie, to je rozwiązywał. Na pewno musiał dostrzec fałszerstwa.

- Ale to nie był powód… - urwała.

- Był. Anderson pasował mu do profilu drugiej ofiary, zabójcy. Mógł mu w ten sposób podpiąć tamto zabójstwo. I rozwalał zespół.

- Alex nie pasował.

- Donovan… - Sherlock popatrzył na Sally. – Nie łudź się. Pasował i ty jesteś tego najlepszym dowodem. To, jak cię traktował.

Sierżant poczerwieniała.

- Gdyby nie twoja głowa…

- Nie, nie obrażaj się, Donovan, bo wiesz, że to prawda.

- Wracaj do sprawy, Sherlock – wtrącił się John – zanim mi zlecisz z tego fotela. Olśniło cię, jak cię Greg przepytywał, tak? Co było dalej?

- Dalej to już było proste. – Holmes westchnął i poprawił się na fotelu. - Tylko policjant mógł zabić Andersona. Tylko policjant mógł sfałszować akta. Tylko jedno nazwisko powtarzało się we wszystkich zmienionych sprawach i tylko jeden człowiek ze Yardu był pod naszą nieobecność w kostnicy. Zasadzka była na niego, Greg, a ty uprzejmie go do niej zaprosiłeś.

- A ty nie byłeś uprzejmy mnie poinformować, kogo podejrzewasz – odpalił Lestrade. Gniew na chwilę przezwyciężył zmęczenie. – Bo rozumiem, że Sally wiedziała?

- Tak… - przyznała sierżant.

- To po to ją wyciągnąłeś z Yardu? Nie, by zmieniała kiecki.

- Kieckę, jak to nazwałeś, Greg, też – poinformował spokojnie detektyw. – Sfałszował te akta tak ostrożnie, że ci z wewnętrznego mogli tego nie wyłapać. – Krzywy uśmiech był komentarzem Sherlocka na temat inteligencji pracowników Yardu. – Tak samo, jeśli idzie o dowody, że to on zabił Andersona.

Lestrade tylko pokiwał głową. Jeśli szło o ludzi prowadzących wewnętrzne śledztwa, to podzielał zdanie detektywa. I wolał, by trzymali się z daleka od Sherlocka Holmesa.

- Potrzebowałem świadka i dowodu, stąd pułapka. A Sally była moim ubezpieczeniem.

Donovan wyprostowała się nagle. Holmes nigdy przedtem nie nazywał jej po imieniu.

- Jak zażądasz, żebym cię teraz przeprosiła… - zaczęła.

Sherlock tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo i popatrzył na kobietę. Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie przeproszę – powtórzyła.

Detektyw tylko wzruszył ramionami i poprawił się na poduszkach. Lestrade i John popatrzyli na siebie. Niezależnie od wydarzeń, tragedii czy tymczasowych sojuszy, wojna między Donovan i Sherlockiem miała najwidoczniej trwać dalej.

x x x

Wielkie instytucje mają swoje sposoby radzenia sobie z niepożądanymi wydarzeniami. Rzecznicy prasowi już wiele razy przeprowadzali Scotland Yard przez mielizny kłopotliwych wieści, skandali czy wewnętrznego zamieszania. Umieli zatem przedstawiać różne historie w zgrabnie dobranych słowach. Barret był w końcu winien tylko zabójstwa kolegi i sfałszowania akt spraw, nie można było mu przypiąć pozostałych zabójstw, choć tabloidy tego próbowały. Podejrzenie, że to on był Mścicielem wracało raz za razem, aż konieczne było specjalne oświadczenie, które natychmiast zostało zakwestionowane. Jak to powiedział John, ludzie lubią czytać, że wygrywa sprawiedliwość, zwłaszcza w tak radykalnej formie.

Sam doktor nie opisał sprawy na blogu. Po części dlatego, że przemilczano, za zgodą wszystkich zainteresowanych, udział Sherlocka Holmesa, a po części, że sam detektyw nie miał ochoty do niej wracać. Była nudna, oświadczył i John się z tym zgodził, pamiętając o godzinach spędzonych na szperaniu po aktach.

Innym powodem, dla którego Sherlock nie chciał wracać do tej sprawy było to, że rzecznicy Scotland Yardu nie tylko ograniczyli się do zdementowania informacji, że niebezpieczny zabójca wciąż przebywa na wolności. Uczczono także pamięć Alexa Andersona, jako tego, który wykrył spreparowane dowody i – rozpoznany przez sprawcę – zapłacił za to życiem. Na pogrzebie technika wygłoszono mowy o dobrej pracy, oddaniu służbie i cichym bohaterstwie, a panią Anderson pocieszało wiele osób, z nadinspektorem na czele.

Inspektor Lestrade, który do swoich akt dopisał kolejną rozwiązaną sprawę, także składał kondolencje wdowie. Nie mógł nie dostrzec, że kobieta sprawia wrażenie udręczonej tą całą ceremonią i domyślał się powodów. Nie trzeba było geniuszu Sherlocka, by wiedzieć, że znała prawdę o mężu i z trudem powstrzymywała się od wykrzyczenia jej wszystkim zebranym. Takie samo spojrzenie pełne hamowanej wściekłości miała i Donovan, ale ona zamiast na pogrzeb, pojechała na służbową siłownię, wyładować żal na worku treningowym.

Dzień po pogrzebie Andersona Lestrade znalazł wolną chwilę, by pojechać na Baker Street. John otworzył drzwi, rozbawiony tak, jak rzadko kiedy.

- Co się stało?

- Wejdź i się przekonaj – zaprosił go John.

Greg wiedział, co się dzieje, jeszcze zanim wszedł na piętro. Kłótnia Sally i Sherlocka była aż za dobrze słyszalna.

- Wpadła zapytać, jak się goją Sherlockowi żebra – wyjaśnił rozbawiony doktor – i została na czymś w rodzaju korepetycji z dedukowania.

Lestrade tylko potrząsnął głową. Dla wydziału zapowiadały się ciekawe czasy.

* * *

**Koniec **

* * *

_**Od autora: **__No i koniec historii. Przyszła, czepiła się głowy, została opowiedziana. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Wszystkim czytającym dziękuję za komentarze, a Ariance, Amidze, Filigrance i Myszynie – raz jeszcze za betunek. _


End file.
